


Data

by goldarrow



Series: Primeval-Avengers crossover [2]
Category: Primeval, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 07:51:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20386246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldarrow/pseuds/goldarrow
Summary: Coda to None So Blind





	Data

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Anyone and anything recognisable as from Primeval belongs to Impossible Pictures. The rest belongs to Marvel.   
I mean no harm, I make no profit except satisfaction. I promise to return everyone in pristine condition once I’m done with them.

Data

Stephen stretched luxuriously, a very pleasant ache radiating from his core out through every appendage. He hadn't actually expected Hawkeye to keep his word about looking Stephen up the next time he passed through.

"So, Iron Man flies, Banner's the Hulk, Black Widow has the Red-Room changes, and Rogers has his strength and the shield." Stephen rolled over to rest his chin on Barton's chest. "What's your super power? Your eyesight?"

Barton grinned and flipped him onto his back again. "Nope." Leaning over, he whispered in Stephen's ear, "My stamina," and Stephen shivered and turned his face for another kiss.


End file.
